


Losers sleep over at Ben's

by flusteredfreckles



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredfreckles/pseuds/flusteredfreckles
Summary: It was a windy day in August, a week before school started, and the losers club decided to have their first sleepover at Ben’s house. “My mom was hesitant at first because we don’t have enough beds, but then I figured it out and she let up a little. She’s actually kinda excited now,” Ben explained as he unlocked the front door and pushed it open. “ Well, here we are.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Losers sleep over at Ben's

It was a windy day in August, a week before school started, and the losers club decided to have their first sleepover at Ben’s house. “My mom was hesitant at first because we don’t have enough beds, but then I figured it out and she let up a little. She’s actually kinda excited now,” Ben explained as he unlocked the front door and pushed it open. “ Well, here we are.” Ben’s house was average, not too big or small. His house was well kept and seemed very cozy to the group of teenagers. They all gathered in his living room as Ben and Bill grabbed snacks for their weekly binge-watching of The Office. 

After a few hours, they grew weary of sitting still and moved to Ben’s backyard to mess around. Mike, Bill, and Bev threw around an old ball Ben had dugout. Ben sat aside with Stan and listen to the three chatter. In the background, Eddie sat on their porch stairs with Richie beside him on the ground. The two were having their own conversation about comics, games, Eddie’s mother, and whatever else happened to pop into their ever-wandering heads. To the rest of the group, Richie and Eddie’s constant bickering had become a constant. If it were to ever cease they would know something was wrong between the two. 

They all sat outside until the sunset and the already chilly day got cooler. Richie attempted to cartwheel into the doorway, which earned him a classic Eddie lecture. Eddie pulled stuff out of his fanny pack to treat his scrape as Richie rolled his eyes and pouted miserably. “Richie! Hold still, this is your fault anyway.” Richie let out a groan but his expression turned mischievous. “I had to try it! You’ll never learn if you don’t experience it.” Eddie stuffed all his belongings back in his fanny pack. “That’s a stupid philosophy by an even stupider person.” “Aw c’mon Eds, live a little!” “Don’t call me Eds!” Stan sighed and snapped his fingers at the two,” Shut up, you’re gonna give me a headache.” Eddie sighed and Richie clapped his hand on Stan’s back. “Sure thing, Stan the man.” Stanley curled his lip up distaste. 

Once they all calmed down again Richie turned to look at his Eddie. Richie got lost in the brown eyes usually filled with joy or disgust. At the moment though they were filled with concern for the stupid people on the television. The bespectacled boy looked to see what had captured the small boy’s attention. “Rich, can you believe this?” He turned back to his, thankful that Eddie hadn’t caught him staring. He just shrugged not knowing what to say. “That all you have to say? Usually, you won’t ever shut up!” Richie pushed him and let out an exhale of air. “I’m not paying attention to that!” Eddie pulled himself up and sat closer to Richie. “Now that’s normal.”

Eddie had feelings for Richie but knew how to conceal them. Living with his mother had taught him how to repress how he was actually feeling and he had gotten pretty good at it. All he could do was wait to see if Richie felt the same and if he would make the first move. Stan had told him it was obvious he reciprocated, but Eddie wanted to hear it from the messy boy himself. Things always meant so much more to him when he heard it from Richie. If that stupid trashmouth said it, Eddie would listen. Make fun of him and argue with him? Absolutely, but that just meant he was paying attention to him. So yeah, Eddie was in love. He just had to wait a bit longer. 

“Ok guys it’s two am, we should sleep.” Ben was met with a chorus of tired boo’s. Despite their reactions the losers stood and stretched. Mike and Bill headed toward the guest bedroom, Beverly helped Stan make a pallet on Ben’s floor before laying on the couch. Richie and Ben blew up an air mattress while Eddie looked quite embarrassed that he couldn’t help. Instead, he went to check on Bill and Mike to avoid any more further humiliation. The group said their goodnights with the happy thoughts of the day on their minds. Eddie sat on the blow-up bed and tried to keep it as steady as possible. His attempts were futile, as Richie came running and jumped onto it with full force. Eddie popped up and his limbs waved in a panic. Eddie ended up landing twisted with his head face down beside Richie’s chest and his hand on Rich’s face. Tozier could practically feel the anger bubbling inside the other boy. Just as everyone had gotten comfortable and peaceful a very loud “Richie Tozier I’m going to kill you!” could be heard throughout the house. He hoped Ben’s parents were hard sleepers. Beverly who has in the living room with them hushed them and turned over. 

The pair talked quietly about whatever crossed their minds with Bev’s soft snores in the background. Richie sighed contently and looked into Eddie’s eyes again. Except for this time Eddie was staring back. Eddie took a deep breath. It was clear that Richie was just as good, if not better at bottling emotions. Eddie had to be brave. “Richie I like you. Phew, had to just get it out! Like ripping a band-aid off. Ha…Oh and by the way, I mean like like you. Romantically. I get if you don’t feel the same way and oh my gosh I don’t even know if you like boys but I really like you and we can ignore this and go back to being friends if you don’t and-” Richie watched with wide eyes before interrupting. “Eds. “ Eddie took a deep breath and tried to control his burning face. “ I like you too. I have for a long time now. “ Eddie’s eyes widened and he smiled. “Oh wow, that’s great! So are we.. uh, dating now?” Richie smiled and hesitantly put an arm around Eddie’s waist. “Yeah, if you want?” Eddie put his face in Richie’s neck and squeaked out a yes. A few minutes later Richie let out a curse. Eddie lifted his face to throw a questioning look at his new boyfriend. “I guess I have to end things with your mom now.” 

“Richie!”

“Shut up guys!!” 

“Sorry, Bev.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is very bad and boring I'm sorry to whoever is reading this.


End file.
